


The Many Faces of Aoba Moca

by Varewulf



Series: Bandori Superpowers AU [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, non-canon, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: For our third romp into the Bandori Superpowers AU, the time has come for the shapeshifter Aoba Moca-chan!Far less serious than the other two, this is mostly playful fluff with Moca and her friends in Afterglow.





	The Many Faces of Aoba Moca

**Author's Note:**

> So for the third BanG Dream Superpowers AU idea, I went for a different type of story again. Virtually no angst, just fluff and silliness this time. I felt like that was a better fit for Moca, honestly. Plus, Moca's had a solid support network in her friend group from early on, who have helped her out, and accepted her.
> 
> Though that also meant it was impossible to make the story as long. No hard memories to dredge up and recollect, so it's just Moca being playful, really. Which is probably fine, I should hope it's still enjoyable.
> 
> I have one more idea, though I'm not quite sure how I'd like to do it yet. And there's another thing I want to turn into an idea, but I haven't found the right hook yet. Honestly I'm kinda amazed this became more than a one-shot thing. Maybe I'm stretching the credibility of powers being an unknown to the general populace if I give them to so many. But it's a fun little AU nonetheless.

Hi~. My name is Aoba Moca, and I'm not quite like most people. For you see... I am a shapeshifter! Which is not as fun as you might think. Indeed, you best beware before you read on, and discover all the dark secrets of a world you never knew existed, but which could swallow you up at any moment! Your life will never be the same!

Ehehe, did I getcha? Did you think I was serious? Fu~fu~fu~. The great Moca-chan is a master of deception. That is probably why I got this power to begin with.

I'm not sure when I got it. My parents say the first time they saw any sign of it was when I freaked out a baby-sitter when I was like 3 years old by changing my hair colour to match hers. But they're not always the most observant people, so it might have started earlier, and they just didn't notice. They kept me out of daycare and kindergarten in case more incidents happened, so I didn't really get to socialise much when I was young. But they couldn't exactly stop me from starting school. I had to agree to a bunch of rules I didn't really understand at the time before they let me go, though.

I wasn't completely joking about it not being as fun as you might think. Don't get me wrong, it's still very fun, but there are some boring limitations. The main one being that I can't change my skeletal structure. So no turning into animals, or drastically changing my size. I can stretch or shrink a little bit, like a few centimetres, but there's no way I'd be able to go as tall as Tomo-chin, or as short as Ako-chan. It's amazing that those two are related.

So basically I can change my hair; colour, length, and style; more or less everything about my face, my skin colour, and I can make myself thicker or thinner. I can even mimic voices. The better I know a person, the more I can resemble them.

* * *

"Tsugumi."

"Hm? What's up, Ran-chan?"

"I've been thinking about our next concert, and I have an idea for how we can make a bigger impact on the crowd."

"Oh?"

"You should change your keyboard so it only makes cat sounds."

Tsugumi's expression changes to a flat stare. "... that's you, isn't it, Moca-chan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, I know it's you."

Welp, I've been caught. I look around to make sure no one is watching, and change back. "Ehehe~. How did you know, Tsugu?"

Tsugumi rolls her eyes. "As if Ran-chan would ever make a suggestion like that. And what if I had fallen for it?"

"That would have been hilarious~," I say happily. I would have loved nothing more.

"And Ran-chan would have probably killed you."

Hazawa Tsugumi is one of my childhood friends. She is really sweet and thoughtful, but can also be very serious. Which is why it's fun to tease her. Unfortunately she has become wise to my ways. Woe is me~.

Along with Ran, Tomo-chin, and Hii-chan, the five of us form the band Afterglow. Which was actually Tsugu's idea, to everyone's surprise. She might seem timid a lot of the time, but she's very responsible, and always has our best interests in mind. She plays the keyboard, while I'm lead guitar.

Everyone in Afterglow knows about my ability. I'm not that great at holding back, especially not from my closest friends. But outside the band the only ones who know are my parents, and Ako-chan. Tomo-chin tried to keep it from Ako-chan, but she loves hanging out with us, and I'm not great at restraining myself all the time. It was bound to happen, and she was so stoked to find out. That made it all worth it. Though she hangs out with us less now that she's in a band of her own. They grow up so fast~.

* * *

Another downside of my power is that it ups my metabolism. Add that on top of being a teenager, and I almost always feel hungry. The more I shapeshift, the more I need to replenish. This one isn't so bad, though. I like eating, and my parents are understanding about me having big portions. But they don't like it when I eat even more than usual. They know that means I've been using my power a bunch, and they're worried I'll get exposed. But I'll be fine, I'm careful.

I'm also really into baked goods. Pastries, cakes, buns, baguettes, and other types of bread. Maybe it's because they're packed with carbs that provide good fuel, or maybe it's just that they're delicious. Why not both~? We have some really good bakeries downtown. Yamabuki Bakery is my favourite. They even offer point cards, so I'm able to get more baked goods than my allowance could usually afford. It's like divine intervention~.

Naps are another good thing~. Sleeping helps me conserve energy. So it's quite necessary, really. I can't help it if I snooze a bit in class. Being the adorable Aoba Moca-chan takes a lot of effort~.

* * *

Hii-chan enters the seemingly empty classroom.

"Moca?" she calls out.

No response.

"Moca, I know you're in here. You might as well come out," she says, and scans the entire room.

I remain quiet.

Uehara Himari is the closest thing our band has to a manager. She plays the bass, sets up our schedules, and arranges for practice space and concerts. She also does most of the work figuring out our stage outfits. While Ran is probably the most serious about the band out of all of us, she is happy to leave the 'paperwork' to Hii-chan. And Hii-chan likes to prove herself capable. Which involves getting me to do stuff. I'm not a huge fan of doing stuff, so sometimes I hide.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it, I'll just have to find you," she says, and walks further into the room to start her search.

Whenever she's not looking in my direction, I slowly move towards the door. Thankfully she didn't think to close it behind her. I make sure to stop whenever she looks even halfway in my direction.

Another aspect of my power is being able to camouflage. I can make myself blend into the background, so that even if you look directly at me, it seems like you can only see what's behind me. Like a true Chamocaleon. It doesn't work as well when I move, which is why I have to be careful. Man, if my power didn't extend to disguising my clothes, I'd get a lot less peace~.

I'm nearly past the blackboard, and Hii-chan is checking by the drapes. Fu~fu~. She likes to think she's good at finding me, but her track record would say otherwise. I'm basically out of here, so I guess this is another win for me~.

"Aha!"

Uh-oh. I got distracted for a moment there, and now she's pointing right at me.

As a rule I am opposed to the practice of running anywhere. Waste of energy. You'll get there eventually anyway. But every rule has its exceptions, and I'm willing to make one here. So I bolt out the door.

"Hey, get back here!" I hear Hii-chan shout behind me.

Though I have a head-start, I can't let down my guard. Hii-chan actually does sports, and is faster than she looks. You wouldn't think tennis made you a better runner, but the world is full of mysteries. If I can just get some distance, I can change into one of Ran's classmates or something, and vanish into the crowd.

"Oof!"

I hit something. I was looking behind me, and ran into something. Too soft to be a wall, but hard enough to stop me in my tracks. Before I can look, or get around, I am grabbed by the shoulders.

"Himari, I got her!"

I know that voice. I look up, and up, to see my captor.

"Tomo-chin, you traitor," I say.

"Sorry, Moca," she says. Not sounding very sorry. "Himari figured you'd make a run for it, so I came along as backup."

Udagawa Tomoe is Afterglow's drummer, and Hii-chan's sweetheart. Or she would be, if she could ever stop being a coward, and just ask her out already. Maybe I should disguise myself as Hii-chan, and take the initiative... no, that would be too mean, even for me~. Moca-chan has _some_ heart and tact, after all.

Tomo-chin is tall. Like, freakishly tall. I don't know how anyone gets that tall. Maybe she stole her sister's height, and that's why Ako-chan is so short. Is that possible? Maybe they were both meant to be my height?!

Anyway, Tomo-chin is a bit hot-headed, which leads to her clashing with Ran now and again, but overall she's a good girl who uses her big sister power to look after us. _Except_ when she helps Hii-chan make me do stuff. Everyone has their evil side.

"Eesh, Moca." Hii-chan quickly catches up to us. "You promised you'd help me with the new song."

"Did I~?" I don't entirely remember, but that doesn't sound like something I would do.

"Yes!" Hii-chan pouts. "You know you're the only one who can get close enough to Ran to see her notebook. I need some idea of what she's doing to get started."

"You should just wait till she's done, Hii-chan~," I say, putting on a serious frown.

"B-but we're running out of time," Hii-chan says. I can tell she's anxious. She always fidgets like that when she's anxious.

"Have some faith in Ran, Hii-chan," I say, patting her on the shoulder. "She won't let us down."

"Urk... you're right..."

"Of course I am~. Now I'll just be on my way~." I try to leave, but Tomo-chin isn't letting go of me.

"Nuh-uh." Oh, now Hii-chan's got her serious face on. "You also said you'd help me hand out flyers, so you're coming with us."

"Oh, Hii-chan~. Does your cruelty know no bounds?" I ask.

Hii-chan grumbles at me. "Just for that, you'll be hanging posters too. Come on, we have aaallll day," she says with a wicked smile.

"Nooooo~!" Maybe I pushed things too far, I consider as they drag me away. Yet surely I shouldn't be sentenced to slave labour without a proper trial. Poor Moca-chan~.

* * *

"Ra~n."

"What is it, Moca?" Ran asks while strumming her guitar.

"You're cute~."

"E-eh?" She blushes just like I had hoped~. "There you go again, spouting nonsense..." she mutters, and focuses harder on her guitar.

Mitake Ran is our band's vocalist, my very closest friend, and devoted lover~. Seriously though, I'm not sure what I'd do without her. All five of us are a tightly knit group, but there was always something special between Ran and I. Something extra. We didn't even properly ask each other out, we just sort of... naturally transitioned into being together. There are very few secrets or barriers between us. She still has a habit of trying to do everything on her own if she has a problem, but Tomo-chin helps me keep an eye on her. We won't let her face her troubles alone.

She was the first one I told about what I can do. I'll admit, I was nervous about how she'd react. It was a different time, I was younger and less secure, not the proud, confident Moca-chan I am today~. I might have cried a little, I don't remember. You know what she did? She took my hand, and told me it was okay. That things would remain the same between us. Ah, she can be so dreamy at times~.

"Say, Ra~n," I speak up again. "Is there any shape you want me to take?"

"Huh?" she gives me an inquisitive look.

"You know, spice things up a little~? I can be what~e~ver~ you want. Maaayyyybe some celebrity you fancy? Ooorrrr that vocalist you got starry-eyed over at the concert last week~?"

Ran sighs. "I swear..." She looks me in the eyes. "I like you best when you're you, Moca," she tells me, and shows me the sweetest smile.

My heart thumps really hard. "Oh, Ran~. You really do love me, don't you~?"

"Eh? O-of course I do," she says, looking a little startled. "W-what's gotten into you?"

"You have~. Your words have reached right into my heart. I love you too, Ra~n," I say as I move closer. "A lot."

"Moca..."

"Kiss me, Ran~."

She blushes so beautifully, and puts down her guitar. "Alright," she whispers, and puts a hand on the back of my head, so she can draw me in. I can't imagine ever getting tired of the way she tastes.

* * *

I hold her gently, admiring her soft skin, and basking in her warmth. Our afterglow~.

"So... you don't even want me to grow bigger boobs, like Hii-chan?" I ask playfully.

"Wha-"

"Or maybe even bigger~?"

"W-why would I-"

I grin. She's so lovely when she's flustered. "Oho~, so you've thought about it?" I tease.

"I-I haven't!" she protests.

"I don't mind if you're honest about your desires, Ra~n. I'd love to indulge you." I kiss her skin.

"Ugh, Moca, please stop teasing me..." she groans.

"Don't worry, I promise you can motorboat me as much as you want~," I assure her in a seductive tone.

"Nnnnggghhhhhh." Ran puts her hands over her face, but I can still see how pink her cheeks are.

I love her so much~.


End file.
